vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Najimi Ajimu
Summary Najimi Ajimu (安心院 なじみ, Ajimu Najimi) is the founder of Hakoniwa Academy and the creator of the Flask Plan. Her partner is Hanten Shiranui. The leader of the Not Equals, Ajimu has been absent for three years after being sealed by Misogi Kumagawa. After Medaka Kurokami's success in reforming Kumagawa, the seal has weakened, whereupon Ajimu is set loose. Ajimu is the chief antagonist of the Kurokami Medaka's Successor Arc. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown Name: Najimi Ajimu, The Not Equal Who Is Just Impartial, Anshi'in Origin: Medaka Box Gender: Female Age: 3,402,193,822,311 years old. (The age of our universe is only estimated as roughly 13,798,000,000 years. This makes her around 246.5715192 times older than even the universe itself.) Classification: Not Equal, Non-Human, Hakoniwa Academy Founder, Flask Plan Designer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Perfection, Invulnerability, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Omniscience, Omnipresence, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Black Hole Manipulation, History Manipulation, Immortality, Death Manipulation, Universe Creation, Evolution Manipulation, Nonexistence, Fate Manipulation, Dark Matter Manipulation, Human Manipulation, Heart Manipulation, Concept Destruction, Causality Reversal, Teleportation, Mind Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Power Nullification, Perception Manipulation, Magic, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Quadrillions of others. Attack Potency: Unknown (She has been described as having the abilities to transcend higher-dimensional space, control infinity, and "become God". However, since she comes from a metafictional parody manga, it is uncertain how much this should be taken seriously) Speed: Possibly Omnipresent with Alibi Lock. Probably the speed that she wants (Basically she has an ability that allows her to govern speed. See magical skills) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown (Her Skills has the ability to turn into various abstract concepts, from Immortality, to transcend to higher dimensions, and Non-Corporeal true nature make her difficult to kill, to the extent that she has survived for trillions of years.) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient ("Nigh" due to the fact that she just ignored one person and his actions) Weaknesses: Apparently none, BUT It is arguable whether or not if the Theory Of Narrative Causality is one of her weaknesses or just a massive plot armor that the Main Character may have in her own verse, to the point that she lost to a ridiculously weaker "main character" simply because the author wanted her to. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Superhuman Physiology: Even being sealed by the combination of Kumagawa's Book Maker and All Fiction, Ajimu seems to have great strength. She has crushed the ground by just stepping on it. Ajimu has also carried a soccer goal all the way to the top of the clock tower using only one hand. Ajimu is shown to be incredibly fast, to have dodged both the attacks of Zenkichi and Emukae simultaneously without effort while doing a sideways peace sign. *'Four Figure Leg Lock' (四の字固め, Yon no Jigatame): Used in response to Tsurubami's Provocations User style, Ajimu can pin an opponent down in a wrestling-like fashion. Abnormalities and Minuses Multiple Skill User: Ajimu does not have one specific Abnormality or Minus. Instead she has an insurmountable amount of distinct Abnormalities and Minuses (7,932,135,441,523,222 Abnormalities and 4,925,916,526,110,643 Minuses, for 12,858,051,967,633,865 skills in total). After giving Hundred Gauntlets to Kumagawa and later Parasite Seeing to Zenkichi, her total drops to 12,858,051,967,633,863 skills. She later takes back Hundred Gauntlets from Kumagawa and returns his original Minus to him, raising the total amount to 12,858,051,967,633,864 skills. After she is "killed" by Iihiko, she meets Kumagawa in the dream classroom to give him Hundred Gauntlets and Unskilled. This decreases her total to 12,858,051,967,633,862 skills. At present, Ajimu has demonstrated or explained 814 different skills. Parasite Seeing (欲視力, Parasaito Shīingu): Ajimu had an enhanced vision that granted her the ability to see what others saw through their own eyes. This also allowed her to see how others view the world and understand how they think. In the dream world, she was able to restore Zenkichi's eyesight after Kumagawa blinded him with All Fiction (a feat Kumagawa admits he himself could not do), by passing on her Parasite Seeing to him. Hundred Gauntlets (手のひら孵し, Handoreddo Gantoretto): A skill that reverses causality. Lip Service (口写し, Rippu Sābisu): By kissing someone, Ajimu is capable of switching their current ability with another that she possesses. She uses this ability to return Kumagawa's original Minus to him, taking back Hundred Gauntlets in the process. She can only retrieve abilities she gave out so she cannot take back a modified skill like Kumagawa's. Alibi Block (腑罪証明, Aribai Burokku): Described as a gentle skill by Ajimu, she can appear wherever and whenever she wants, including physical locations such as: in a locked room, in space, in heaven, or in hell, as well as metaphysical places such as: inside a dream, inside a heart, or even inside people. Dead Lock (死延足, Deddo Rokku): Ajimu has eternal life, and has lived for over 3,402,193,822,311 years. Life Zero (無効脛, Raifu Zero): Ajimu can nullify any skill she desires, even Medaka's The End. Standing Ovation (手の舞足の踏むところを知らず, Sutandeingu Obēshon): A skill which Ajimu claims can negate the effect of Parasite Seeing. Mirror Juvenile (身気楼, Mirā Jubunairu): An ability which tampers with a person's sense of perception, allowing Ajimu to appear to them however she wishes. Five Focus (五本の病爪,'' Faibu Fōkas''): A skill that inflicts diseases onto anyone that is scratched by the user's claws; the Five Focus is a skill that manipulates aliments. Door To Door (口区間, Doa To Doa): An ability which allows Ajimu to "travel through time" by bringing herself and others into the dream world where they appear at different stages in their lives. While Ajimu seems capable of entering the dream world freely on her own, to send other people there, she must first kiss them. Give Up-Down (逆転掌訴, Gibu Appu Daun): An ability which allows Ajimu to cling to high ceilings, even upside down. Count Up (指折り確認, Kaunto Appu): The ability to count large numbers of items. Ajimu uses it to count all the skills she uses. Others: If you want to read all of her abilities click here. Note: Due to the uncertainty regarding Ajimu's tiering, the nature of her abilities, and her portrayal within canon, she should not be used in versus threads. Gallery Sword Skills.png|Sword Skills Martial Arts Skill.png|Martial Arts Skills File:Magic Skills.png|Magic Skills File:Mental Skills.png|Mental Skills Biological Skills.png|Biological Skills Boss Skills.png|Boss Skills Multiplier.png|Multiplier File:Gun_Skills.png|Gun Skills Ninja Skills.png|Ninja Skills Protagonist Skills.png|Protagonist Skills Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Medaka Box Category:Gainax Category:Female Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Immortals Category:Cosmic Entities Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Reality Warpers Category:Martial Artists Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Void Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Causality Users Category:Matter Users Category:Concept Users Category:Sword Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Element Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Fate Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Perception Manipulation Users Category:Disease Users Category:Hax Users Category:Geniuses Category:Biology Users Category:Heat Users Category:Gun Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Mind Users Category:Magic Users Category:Animal Users Category:Leaders Category:Schoolgirls Category:Game Characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Unknown Tier